This invention relates to a process for reducing residual free radical polymerizable monomer content of a polymer.
It is well known that many polymers may be produced by for example, the free radical polymerization process. In so doing, there may remain unreacted, or residual, monomer at the end of the polymerization process. The presence of the residual monomeric material may be undesirable for various reasons. For example, the residual monomer may be toxic, or may be characterized by an offensive odor. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process for the reduction or removal of residual free radical polymerizable monomers from polymers.
The process of the present invention for reducing the residual free radical polymerizable monomer content of a polymer is comprised as follows. A polymer having free radical polymerizable monomer content, in molten form, is contacted with a free radical initiator that is present in an amount ranging from about 25 to about 500 parts per million (ppm), based on the polymer.